Bitten
by Angelwinchester
Summary: Supernatural/twilight crossover .. Wincest Warning, Sam's a vamp, Deans his mate, Edwards with Bella, but what is Bella now that Jacob killed her?
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

By: Angel Winchester

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, No supernatural boys, and No Twilight peeps were hurt during the making of this story. Read on!

Dean, and Sam were on there way to visit Bobby just to check in and see how things were going in the whole end of the world thing, when Sam's phone went off. Ruby was calling to let the boys know that they were needed up in Fork's, apparently there were vampires and werewolf's running around like they owned the place or some shit. So they called Bobby and gave him the heads up that they were headed up north to the land of no sun and a shit ton of rain and that they would call him up later to check up on his progress. The impala roared down the road with "sweet home Alabama" playing as loud as it could be. Sam kept looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye and he would smile. He could never let his secret get out about this. His brother would totally fucking freak out if he knew they things that he wanted to do to Dean. On the other hand Dean noticed Sam had changed since he had been rescued from Hell. Dean can still feel the flames of hell on his skin at times and he trembles at the thought. Ya he was a bad ass in front of Sam and the other hunters, but in reality he was scared to death. The thought of never seeing Sam again killed him inside that entire year, but he could die peacefully knowing that Sam would still be walking around. Then Sam and that Angel come in and save his ass, why? Why couldn't Sam just let him stay down there were he belonged for lusting after his own brother. Why couldn't he just of forgotten about me?

They pull over at some random small town road kill café' to grab some burgers and fry's and of course some pie for Dean. Once they were inside the smell of rotten flesh hit there nostrils right off the bat and the fly's that were in there came rushing out once the door had been opened. The radio was playing some random country song and Sam dropped to his knees and got reacquainted with his breakfast.

"Dude! What the fuck happened in here?" "Sam are you okay, or do you need me to teach on how to be a man again." Dean laughed out.

"Fuck off Dean, that smell is fucking horrible, how the hell you can just stand there anyway."

"I smelt my own rotten flesh for an eternity Sammy, that's how." As soon as it came out of Dean's mouth he instantly regretted the words and told Sam he was sorry.

"Just wish you wouldn't say shit like that Dean, wonder what kind of Demon we got here." Sam asked as he looked around trying to not vomit again. He had walked around that bar and noticed that all the victims had marks on there necks, no blood around either. "I think we found our vampire victims Dean."

"I think you are right Sammy, we better get the fuck out of here before they decided to come back or some shit. Let's just go find a place to rest; I need a beer and some pussy. That should get my mind of this shit, at least for a night anyway." Dean looked over at Sam with that shit eating grin and Sam cussed Dean in his head.

They found a small run down motel about an hour up the road, luckily right next to a little run down honky tonk. Sam had ignored Dean the entire car ride to the motel and then of course once inside just dropped his shit and walked into the bathroom slamming the door and turning on the shower. Dean not having a single fucking clue what so ever was going on just shock his head and dropped his shit next to his bed. Dean then tossed on some cologne and yelled at Sam telling him to not wait up and headed across the street to the bar. Sam being in the shower tried to calm himself down. "You can't be going all jealous boyfriend on him every time he wants to get laid Sam you just can't. He's going to catch on to you sooner or later if you keep that shit up."

Sam came out of the shower and jumps onto his bed and grabbed his laptop to start doing some research on forks just to see what they were getting themselves into. Searching around though got him something else entirely though. He stumbled onto a gay dating site, something he never thought he would find in such a small secluded town. He never really would of paid much thought to it though but one of the men just looked to damn familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it right away. The ad said the kid was only 18 and he went to forks high, but Sam just didn't understand why the kid looked like Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen was 20 and went to Stanford University, Edward Cullen was really good in bed too. He had taught Sam everything he knew about gay sex, and just the right way to make your man beg for more.

Not really finding anything else out Sam went ahead and sent "cold and lonely" an email to just see what was up. He then went about getting ready for bed, stripped down to his boxers and made sure there were salt lines and symbols around the room, he crawled into bed and was immediately out like a light. Dean came in a few hours later drunk out of his mind, but still alert enough to not break the salt line on the door. He stumbled over to his bed and just through himself on it, he had hoped Sam was going to come over to the bar and join him, but he had never showed, so Dean just drank himself into oblivion. Then this red head with really big breast came over and started to hit on Dean, but being only able to think of Sammy he told her to hit the road. When did it happen That Dean Fucking Winchester started turning down free pussy for his brother, whom he had the hots for and want to fuck him. Yeah that's right Dean Winchester wants his baby brother's fat cock in his ass and he don't care who knows about it, as long as Sam don't find out that is. So Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and whispered "I love you Sammy" and the drifted on into a deep sleep. Benonced to either Winchester there was someone hanging in the shadows that heard Dean's plea, someone from one of there past, someone that could help them, someone that would changed there lives for ever.

The following morning Sam being the first to rise, checked his laptop once more to find a reply from, "Cold and Lonely", saying that he was just about to graduate high school, and his family didn't approve of the man that he wanted to date so they forbid him too. That is why he had signed up for the online dating thing, although his heart really was not into it. For his heart had really already belonged to the other man, so he basically just wanted a quick fuck. He also wanted to know if Sam had a picture of himself to share with him since he had already seen him, it just wasn't fare. So Sam uploaded a pic of himself shirtless, not really sure why and sent it to him and then closed up and got dressed. They were kind of in the same boat when you thought about it, both denied there true loves so they didn't hurt the ones closest to them, there family. Dean rolled over and saw that Sam was already dressed and holding two giant cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts and smiled. His brother really got him; to bad he couldn't really have him.

"I think we should go around and interview people today Dean, just to get a feel of the place. With as many vamps and wolves that are supposed to be here someone really should have seen something or at least heard about something."

"Coffee first Samantha then we can go chat with the lovely town folk." He grabbed a coffee from Sam's hand and a doughnut and walked into the bathroom.

"I think I am going to start at the high school Dean, you can go ahead and ask around the rest of the town while I am there. I just got a feeling that there is more to this then Ruby lead us to believe."

"No shit Sammy, Ruby's a demon, of course she didn't tell you the real truth. I guess I will meet you back here in an hour and we can compare horror stories then."

"Whatever you say Dean." Then Sam walked out and towards the school. He started by asking the principle a few questions about students acting strangely or any weird deaths around full moon cycles and got zip. So he went ahead and started talking to several students when he saw him. Edward (Cold and Lonely), he definitely knew that was Edward, he didn't understand how it could be seeing as Edward should be in college and not here in Forks High School, but he was sure as fuck going to find out. Sam started to walk down the hall towards the young man and then tapped him on his shoulder. Once Edwards turned around and saw Sam's face he knew he had been busted. He knew life as he knew it was now far from over if not over for good.

"Hi Edward aren't you supposed to be a little older?"

TBC….. So what do you all think so far, should I keep going?? Review please, I'm a whore I know but I perform better with feed back . LOVE ya….


	2. Is he or isn't he

Chapter 2

Is he or isn't he

Disclaimer: Do I own them, I wish. Read on!

"Hi Edward aren't you supposed to be a little older?"

"I think you may have me confused with someone else."

"I think you are dodging my question, now I know you are the same Edward that I knew in Stanford, so you can tell me what the fuck is going on, or I can figure it out myself and then things can get a little fucking deadly."

"Look Sam, I don't want trouble and I can't talk here, can you meet me somewhere after I get out of classes. I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"Meet me at the hotel I'm staying at Edward, I will be there and if you don't show up I will find you and then we do things my way. One more thing Edward, did you really love me?"

"I will always love you Sammy, and I will see you there about 3:00. I promise I will tell you everything."

With that Edward walked back down the hall and into the last room on the right, not before turning around and looking at Sam one last time. Things here in forks just got a hell of a lot more complicated for him and he had no clue how he was going to explain to Sam what he was and no idea how to explain to Bella that he and Sam were lovers. Sam smiled at Edwards admission of love and watched him walk to class before he headed back to the hotel, where he had to try and figure out what to tell Dean.

Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for Sam to get back, it's only been an hour and he missed his younger brother like crazy. He just wanted to see that goofy ass smile and those cute little dimples…. _Okay Dean you got to shut the fuck up, he's your damn brother you sick son of a bitch. Besides that he's not even gay, he was in love with Jessica for god's sake, and you are the furthest thing from normal and we all know little brother wants normal. _The door opens and brings Dean out of his thoughts, especially once he say that look on his brothers face, the one that said I need to tell you something and you are so not gonna like it.

Sam walked passed his brother and sat in the chair in the middle of the room, he turned towards his older brother and just blurted out "My ex boyfriend who hasn't aged at all in 4 years will be here at 3:00 to talk to me about what's going on his this town." Then he got up and ran into the bathroom leaving Dean's mouth hanging on the floor like what the fuck just happened here. Once Sam's omission of being at least Bi-sexual hit Dean he smiled for just a second before he got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Sam open the damn door dude, I don't give a shit who you fuck. (No answer from Sam) Look do you want me to leave so you two can, umm, I don't know, catch up or something."

Sam laughed a little at that, only his brother would immediately jump to the sex part and not the fact that the guy hasn't aged at all. He opens the door and pushed his brother down onto his ass.

"Only you Dean, did you not hear me say that the guy hasn't aged at all. What you think I am that desperate to get laid that would fuck a potential Vamp!"

"Get it where you can Sammy boy. (Dean pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to his brother) Look, I don't know why you thought I would have a problem with you being Bi or whatever, but I am not that shallow you Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"So, you fucked a vampire Sammy, haven't I taught you anything at all."

"Hey he may not be a Vamp! And if he is he may not have been one then, I just so confused right now Dean."

"Well you stay here and wait on lover boy; I am going to go grab some dead man's blood just in case. By the way, I think I may have found the wolf clan, we can talk about that a little later."

With that said Dean left the room and Sam started picking up around the room, he then hoped into the shower and made sure he at least smelled human for a minute. Just as he finally had gotten himself put together there was a knock on the door so he walked over to let Edward in. With the doorway being salted he would know if Edward was demonic or not, he already figured with it always being dark and dreary here in forks the vamps could just walk around all day without being fried up. Edward smiled when Sam opened the door, and walked right over the hidden line of salt which brought a small smile to Sam.

"Come in and have a seat Edward."

"Listen Sam I can't really stay long so I am just going to come out with what I need to say, and then you can try to do whatever you think you need to do. I already know who you are Sam, after you left I did a little research on you, you are part of a hunting family Winchester."

"So your not human are you Edward, how did you cross the salt line then?"

"No I'm not human Sammy, I am in deed a Vampire, and how did I cross the line, cause I am not one of those stupid little half breeds you are used to Sam, I am a full blooded vampire. I am one of the chosen ones to help fight on the side of light, I am soulless and yes I was changed in the same form all vampires are changed, I was once human just as you were. I also know you have some demon blood in you Winchester; I can smell it on you. There's only a few difference between me and what you are used to hunting, first I can walk in the sun just chose not to for it make us shine like diamonds. Second, I can cross your salt lines and your dead man blood that your brother is about to walk in here with will have no effect on me. Third my skin is like marble so the only way to kill me is by wolf or my own kind."

Dean walks in just as Sam touches Edwards face and brings him in for a kiss. Sam just couldn't believe everything he had heard, he should be mortified at it all but all he can think about is the fact that he wants to fuck Edward into the mattress right this second. Edwards noticing Dean's jealousy pushes Sam away and smiles.

"Do you need a minutes Sammy?"

"No Dean, I'm good. Edward was just leaving anyway, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I need to get to Bella before she goes and get's herself into trouble."

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella would be my girlfriend Sam. My chosen one, once you left I had to find another to bond with. It took me 4 years to find her, and she needs me. One of my kind wants her dead, so we need to team up with those damn dogs to make sure nothing happens to her."

"So there are wolves here?" Dean says.

"Yeah and we can talk more about this later, I really do need to leave."

With that Edwards was gone and Dean and Sam were left with even more questions. Sam did go and inform Dean on everything that Edwards had told him about the full blooded vamps. Neither one of them could figure out what to make of it. Why would Ruby want them to wipe them out if they were to fight along side of them, why hadn't they come up against any other full blooded vamps before today and why the fuck was Sam making out with him?

Edward was half way to Bella's when Alice called his phone. She told him that the future had changed, that Edwards would be changing Sam soon, and that Sam would come to be something more powerful then a full blooded Vamp. That Sam was the one the prophecies have been talking about, that Sam along with his bonded lover would save the world from the upcoming apocalypse. Edward knew right away that Sam's bonded lover would be Dean, the way those two look at each other, the way Dean looked at Edward for kissing Sam. Alice confirmed that little bit for him when she said that they would be bonded magically, spiritually, and by blood.

Back at the hotel Dean was watching Sam get ready for bed like he always did, only this time Dean felt some sort of pull between him and his younger brother. He had no clue what was going on but he was going to find out. So once his younger brother fell asleep for the night Dean made a phone call to the only person in the world that knew about his feelings for Sam.

"Hello Dean, what do you need Darlin?"

"Hey Missouri. I need to talk to you about Sam?"


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3

The prophecy

Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't be writing about them!

"Hello Dean, what do you need Darlin?"

"Hey Missouri. I need to talk to you about Sam?"

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you child? I already know your question and you already know the answer in your heart."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Dean Winchester watch your mouth or I will come up there and smack the hell out of you with my wooden spoon!. Now listen to me, don't interfere with destiny, you need to let the next few days happen the way they are supposed to happen. You are not going to like it and you will be mad as hell at first but you and Sam will be closer then ever for it."

"Are you saying Sam and I are going to…?"

"Yes darlin, I told you once already, you and Sam are bonded and will always be bonded. That is why he came to hell and got you out, that is why you sold your soul to begin with. You two can't live with out the other one and you won't have to after this."

"After what, Missouri, what's going to happen?"

"What's supposed to happen Dean, Sam is going to become what he is to become. You will become what you are to become. Now when he ask you about the tattoo just say yes, don't ask question's just do it. You will need this for the bonding to be complete. Now go be with your brother Dean, before he no longer is your brother anymore. Be with him before he becomes something more to you. You will need this Dean, I will call you in a week and you will know what I was talking about son. You will know your place in this world, you will have what you wanted and so will Sam."

With that Missouri hung up the phone leaving Dean with more questions then answers. He had called the one person that had always told him his love for his brother wasn't immoral but necessary, destined to be. Dean heard Sam stirring in his sleep and he knew right away that Sam was having a nightmare again. So Dean walked over to the bed and pulled his brother into him and calmed him with a few caring words and Sam drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Edward was watching through the hotel window knowing what had to happen, knowing he had to kill Sam. He didn't like it and he didn't want to do it but he also knew he had to do it for the world to survive what was to come. He had to kill Sam to save Sam, to give Sam Dean.

The following morning Dean had already left to follow up on the wolf clan and Sam was sitting at his laptop looking up some things on the town. He didn't even hear Edward come in, he didn't see him sneak behind him and he didn't move when he felt him touch him. Edward sunk his teeth deep into Sam jugular, savoring the taste of Sam's blood. As Sam's blood rushed into Edwards body Dean was aware that something wasn't quite right, his neck was burning and he had the feeling he needed to get to Sam and quickly.

Sam was on the bed held down in restraints by the time Dean had gotten to him. Edward was standing beside him looking down upon his once lover, once he saw the dear and hate in Dean's eyes he stepped away from the bed. Dean had rushed to his brother and took his hand into his own, it wasn't cold so he wasn't dead, that evil son of a bitch didn't kill his Sammy, and Sammy was still alive. But Sam wasn't alive, not really, at least he wasn't dead though. Sam was now what he was to be, Sam was there savior, Sam was more then a half breed and more then a full blood, Sam was a Hybrid. He was part human, part demon, and part vampire. He had more power then anyone could ever imagine and gifts that no one ever thought possible and all he wanted was to find his mate, at least he wouldn't have to go far to find him.

Alice knew the moment Sam had become; she rushed outside the hotel waiting for her brother to come out so that she could get him out of there the moment Dean lost it. The moment Dean realized Sam had been changed. She knew Dean would freak before he realized that this is what he was told would happen. Missouri also knew what had happened and she was already on her way to forks to help Sam through his change, and to help dean except his fate. To help Dean embrace his new destiny. What they all didn't know was that Jacob Black was hiding in the forest behind the hotel and knew right away that Edward Cullen had broken the treaty, now Edward would die before Bella would be able to take on the change she so desperately wanted to undergo.

Back in the hotel…..

"What did you do to my brother!"

"I started the change, I started his destiny. He is now what he was to become, he is now what you need him to be."

"I need him to be? What the hell are you talking about you undead son of a bitch!"

"I am talking about the fact that you two are to be bonded, Sam was never mine. I knew Sam could never be mine he would always be yours Dean. He has always loved you more then he could ever love another. You were always supposed to be his lover Dean, not just his brother not just his friend, but his lover his life."

"What life? You took my brother's life away."

"No, I didn't, I gave him more life. He isn't like us Dean he is more. The demon blood changed him into something more then us. He will have gifts and power that no one has ever seen before as you will soon fine out when you friend arrives."

"I think you need to leave vampire, leave before I figure out how to destroy you."

With that Edward left the building and went to his sister's car and drove off. Dean cried on Sam's shoulder as he held onto his brother. Sam could hear everything only he couldn't move. He tried to reassure Dean that he was fine, but he didn't know if he could. He could feel his body going through the change, he dreamt about this for years, and now he knew he could be with his brother, he and Dean could finally love each other. Dean could feel something inside him telling him Sam was okay, telling him Sam would be his in a few hours. Telling him to calm down and be ready for the arrival of a friend.

Missouri's plane landed and she rented her car and took off towards the hotel in Forks. Jacob Black was still in the forest behind the hotel waiting to make his move, and Edward was wondering what was bothering his sister Alice, she had been quite the entire way back to the house. Dean was sitting next to his brother unable to move until Sam was able to move. No one knew what was to come, they all knew what should come next, but they didn't realize everything can change if someone that wasn't seen intervened. For neither Alice nor Missouri could see past the wolves, so what Jacob Black was about to do would change a few things from the future one our boys was counting on. Someone wasn't getting there chosen mate, for there chosen mate was about to be in the crossfire and wasn't going to make it out alive.


	4. Jacob's Revenge

Chapter 4

Jacob's Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish they were.

Dean was sitting by Sam's side waiting for his brother to awake from the change, when Missouri came thru the front door. She didn't say two words to anyone, she just walked on by and went over to Sam and took his hands into hers. Dean looked at the woman like what the fuck is this crazy bitch doing. Missouri looked at Dean as if to say "this is the time, he's yours."

"Dean, Sam will wake up here in a few minutes, but before he does I need to tell you a few things."

"What is it Missouri, what do you know?"

"Sam's powerful without this change, but now Sam is power, the ultimate power. He will remember everything before this, and he will know right away who is mate is, and he will want to bond with said mate, and will make it known. This being said, there is something around there that is blocking my visions when it comes to Sam, I see darkness, nothing. I have a feeling the war is coming, and it's coming soon."

"The war is coming?"

"Not our war Dean, but there's" Missouri points to Edward as she talks.

"You mean the vamps, and wolves are gonna go at it?"

"No I mean the Cullen's and the wolves are gonna go at it."

Bella was walking towards the hotel to welcome the new Cullen to the world with Alice, and of course to see her boyfriend. Jacob was watching them closely, Cullen broke the treaty and now there would be hell to pay, he knew the stupid fucker wanted to change Bella, but to change a stranger that was definitely a deal breaker. As Alice and Bella approached the hotel Alice could smell the dog and looked toward the forest, but she kept on walking anyway. Once they got to the room and were ushered in they could here the screams coming from Sam in the other room. He was awake, and he was hungry.

Sam looked around the room not really knowing were he was. He remembered everything yet some of them memories didn't seem like his. There were things he now knew that he was really sure he didn't know yesterday. He also had this great desire for blood, and an even bigger one for Dean. He was always able to keep that feeling to himself, but he wasn't sure he would be able to anymore. The closer Dean got to him the more he wanted him; the smell of his blood went straight to his cock making him hard as steel and hornier then ever. Dean went to comfort his brother only to get pushed on his ass instead.

"Stay away from me Dean! I mean it, I'm a freak and your gonna kill me if you get to close."

"Whoa! Sammy, I would never kill you for being a freak, hell you been one all your damn life. If that was the case I would have killed you before today."

Dean joked out trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean it Dean, I'm not sure I can control it anymore, actually I know I can't."

"Sam my boy, just give in to it. It's what's meant to be. It is supposed to be this way." Missouri told the younger Winchester, well Cullen now.

"How can you be sure Missouri?"

"You since your mate in this room Sam, is that what this is?" Edward asked

"Is that what I'm feeling, I'm feeling my lust for my mate?"

"Yes Sam that is exactly what you are feeling, just give into it. Trust me if you don't it will just eat you apart. We don't get to choose our mate; our mate is already chosen for us. Your mate completes you, makes you a stronger person, there your life, your love, your anchor."

Missouri looked around the room till her eyes landed on Dean who was still on the floor in shock at his brother. She then gathered everyone and started ushering them out of the room, she said it was so the brothers could have a moment to themselves, what she meant was Sam and Dean needed to tell each other what the fuck there feeling without everyone up in there business. Sam got out of his bed and walked over to his brother and held out his hand to help Dean up. Dean of course took his baby brothers hand and then punched him in his shoulder. Hey may love the guy, but he was sick of Sam always getting all jealous, bitchy, or even all angsty and taken it out on him. He just wanted Sam to love him like he loved Sam. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and couldn't help it anymore, he took Dean's face into his hands and brought there lips together in a soft kiss. There tongues finding comfort in each other's mouths and there hands roaming each other's bodies, there now very erect cocks pressing against tight denim.

"Sammy, what, what, what are you doing?"

"I'm claiming my mate Dean, please don't interrupt me."

"You're my brother Sam, you're not supposed to…. Fuck it! I am tired of not getting what I want!" Dean blurted out and then kissed Sam again, this time with more passion and force.

Sam let the kiss continue for a little while before lifting dean up and carrying him into the bathroom. Missouri noticed the change in the atmosphere rather quickly, "Okay I think we should all go get something to eat, on me. The boys are about to… well let's just say they want some privacy" and they all left the hotel room and they boys alone. Sam ripped his brother's shirt of his body and began kissing at his neck, wanting to sink his new fangs so badly, Dean wanting him to without realizing it. Dean's hands were trying to get Sam's pants opened but he was so nervous he was shaking, so Sam helped him out a bit by taking his shirt off and pealing his pants off slowly. So slowly that he left Dean whimpering and begging for Sam to stop teasing him and please let him touch him.

"Please Sam, I need to taste you. I want you so bad." Dean was on his knees looking into Sam's golden eyes as he took his cock into his hand. Dean licked the tip just to get a taste before placing the head of Sam's cock in his mouth. Sam moaned at the sensation and tried hard to not thrust his sex down his brother's throat. He didn't want to chock dean he just wanted to fuck his mouth till he came. "You can fuck my mouth Sammy, I want you too. I need you too."

Sam started rocking his hips forward into Dean's tight throat, groaning and moaning in pleasure. Dean was rubbing Sam's balls with one hand and rubbing his finger from his other hand over Sam's tight pucker making Sam moan even louder. "Can I Sam, can I please." "Can you what Dean, you want to put that finger in my tight ass big brother." Dean just nodded his head and Sam pushed his ass into Dean's finger. Sam then took Deans face into his hands and pushed his cock towards Dean's lips. Once Dean's mouth opened and Sam's cock was on it's way into his throat, Sam reached behind him grabbed Deans hand and shoved Two of Deans fingers Deep in his body and across his prostate, only to have the sensation be so much that he shoot 6 streams of hot white liquid in his brothers wanting mouth. Dean drank as fast as he could, but still a little managed to drip from the sides of his mouth.

Sam looked down at his brother with his come on his face and licked it off. "I taste really good on you Dean." "You taste really good period Sam."

"I only have one thing to say to you Dean and one thing only. Your mine, only mine and if I even think you are fucking someone else I will hunt them down and rip there fucking head off."

"Possessive much Sammy, not that I'm complain cause the same thing goes for you, but damn little brother I didn't know you had it in you."

"I do now Dean, and in a little bit you will have me in you what do you think about that?"

"I think, no wait, I know I love you Sammy."

"I love you to Dean, now get up in this bed and lay down with me."

"I think you should go hunting Sam, you need to eat."

"Maybe I should go with Edward; he might be able to show me the ropes."

"Just as long as that is all he's showing you Sam."

"Ya I know Dean, I'm yours, your mine. We love each other yada yada yada." Sam kisses Dean and Jacob who was outside the window smiled slightly and then took off into the woods.

About a half hour later Edward was getting ready to take Sam on his first hunt, Dean and Bella were getting ready to say there goodbyes to there loved ones when out of the blue 3 large wolves come jumping out of the forest and beside the group. Edward and Sam knew they were about to fight for there lives and there mates lives, but no one got a chance for one of the wolves had sliced her. She was just standing there looking at Edward, she still had a smile on her face but she was gone. Her life was gone, there was not light left in her eyes. That fucking wolf had stuck his claws in her back, she dropped to the ground and the Jacob wolf looked at her, then he looked at her vampire then he ran deep into the woods. Edward was already gone and following him, Dean and Sam were looking at each other, and then the other two wolves started to back up slowly. They all knew that things had just changed; they all knew that the war had just begun. They all knew that Edward was going to kill them all. Sam lifts Bella and walks into the hotel, "I think I can save her." "She's already dead Sammy, I don't think you can bring her back if she is already dead." "Listen Dean, I'm not like them, I think I can save her.!"


	5. Can He or Can't He?

Chapter 5

Can He or Can't He?

Disclaimer: Not mine, not at all, why not? Cause no one will give me them!

Edward had finally got up to the pack of wolves and taken care of two of them before the rest of the Cullen's came to stop him and drag him back to Bella where Sam was about to try something that no other vampire had tried before. Sam was going to attempt to bring Bella back from the dead; the question was how the hell Sam even knew he could attempt something like this. They all had questions; they all wanted answers and Dean just wanted to be near him. Ever since they mated he can't get Sam out of his head. It's like they are connected now, and it scares the hell out of Dean, he was never one to open up about himself, and now Sam will know that he is always feeling worthless and scared.

Sam is standing over Bella's body, Missouri is standing next to Sam and Dean is just sitting in the chair looking at them while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They were just supposed to come here and kill vamps, and trying to figure out where the hell Ruby was. Sam bent down and sunk his teeth into Bella, instead of pulling the blood from her body to feed; he pushed out his venom to replace her blood. He wasn't sure how he knew to do this; it's like his brain already knew what to do. Almost like when he was turned he was given all the answers to the questions he wanted to know. Missouri on the other hand knew exactly what was going on, she had already seen all this, and she also knew that this was just the begging.

Missouri looked over to Dean and knew the boy was going through something big, she knew he hated talking about his feelings, but soon he wouldn't be able to hide them from Sam, soon he wouldn't be able to live behind those walls he has so carefully put up. Sam put Bella's body back down onto the bed and she began to shake, the venom was acting faster then he thought it would, he wanted Edward to be here for this. He felt a scared shiver run through his body and knew right away that it was Dean, he wasn't sure how much his older brother could handle and Missouri sensed this, she walked over to Dean and took him from the room while Sam finished what he needed to do.

Once outside the bedroom Missouri let it out, "Dean, honey, it's starting isn't it?"

"What's starting Souri?"

"You feel him, you feel the bond, don't be afraid of it Dean. If you just give into it, you and Sam will be unstoppable."

"Is that all I am to him, am I just his power source? I am so fucking in love with him Souri, I can't just be a plaything for him, I just can't!"

Sam had made Bella comfortable, she would be awake in a few hours, he felt it then, the tears came to his eyes and his heart hurt. "There is no way Dean." Sam thought to himself as he walked out of the room and directly over to his brother.

"Dean, don't ever think that I don't love you. I've loved you since I was 16, I always knew it was you that I wanted to be with and I always knew you would be there for me. Yes before you say it again, I left, but so did you Dean. You left me and went to hell. You sold your soul to get away from me, how the hell did you think that made me feel? I went away to college and it's not like I didn't want you to come with me, you know damn well I did. You and dad couldn't quit the hunt to give me normal, not that I really want that anymore either. It's just, Dean look at me, I love you okay, I love you more then I could ever express. I would rather die then hurt you and I will kill anyone who dare try to hurt you or separate us. This is us, this is forever, but this is only if you want it."

Sam walked back into the room with Bella leaving Dean to look at Missouri like who the fuck was that. He stood there for what seemed like hours before Missouri knocked him out of his trance. "Dean, are you okay honey?"

"I think that I need some air." Dean said as he walked outside, Edward, Alice, and Emmet were coming up the walk when he got out there.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Inside with Sam, why?" 

"Has it happened yet, are we too late?"

"Yeah, it's almost over. I think it may have worked."

Edward pushed passed him; he needed to get to Bella as soon as possible. Emmet went in with him leaving Alice alone with Dean.

"You don't wan to be left alone, your afraid he's going to leave you again?"

"Okay, what?"

"Your afraid Sam is going to leave you again? I'm kinda like your friend Missouri in there."

"Great and it's not that. I know he isn't going to just up and leave me; I'm going to leave him again though aren't I. I mean how could I not, I'm only human."

"Yeah, for now you are. You won't always be, not for very much longer anyway." Alice said as she walked into the hotel.

Dean stayed outside not really wanting to know what was going on in there, could he really become one of them. He knew Sam really didn't have a choice, but he did. Did he want to spend eternity with Sam, and those people? Before he could come up with an answer though, Sam walked up to him outside and put his arms around him.

"There you are, I could practically feel you screaming at yourself in there." 

"You know Sammy that is going to get really freaky."

"I know you are going to hate every minute of me unlocking the great mystery that is Dean Winchester, but always know that I love you. Wait you telling me you don't feel anything from me?"

"I feel a little from you yeah, at first at thought I was going nuts, then I remembered what was going on."

"We have the rest of our lives to figure all this out Dean, in the mean time can't we just I don't know enjoy each other. I mean unless you don't want to, I can't force you into this if you don't want it Dean, you say the word and I stop."

"You mean you go away?"

"I won't leave you Dean, is that what this is about, and are you still afraid I'm going to leave you?"

"It won't be you leaving Sam, and you know that?"

"You're not going anywhere Dean, not unless you want to."

"Why do you keep saying that Sam, your fucking immortal, I'm human. Of course I will be leaving; I'm going to die eventually."

"You don't get it Dean, do you? As long as you want me, as long as we are together, whether I change you or not, you won't die. We are meant to be forever Dean, but it's up to you on if we are forever, and how we are forever. I won't change you if you don't want me too; I just want you with me Dean, forever."

Dean looks into Sam's eyes, and just knows that he has heard the truth, all his life he wanted love like this. He wanted Sam like this, and here Sam is offering him forever and he is trying to run away scared. Not this time Winchester he thinks to himself. "I want you forever Sammy."

Sam leans in and brushes his lips against Deans, there tongues searching each other's mouths, there hands exploring each other's bodies. Then Sam felt it, "She's awake!"


	6. Good Morning Bella, Goodbye Dean!

Chapter 6

Good Morning Bella, Goodbye Dean?

Not mine yada yada yada….. On with the show….

Dean, Sam, Edward and Emmet are standing beside the bed of the now awake Bella. She's looking around at everyone with newborn eyes, trying to take in the knew sounds and smells that she will eventually have to come to terms with. Edward can already tell that Bella's not like him, she's like Sam. Why in the hell is she like Sam? Edward looks over at Sam and Sam already knows what the young man sees, he wasn't totally sure she would turn out like Edward but he was hoping that she would. Dean had no idea what the hell was going on so he excused himself and walked out of the room and out of the hotel. He needed to go see his baby, and he needed to call and talk to someone about what was going on, he needed to talk to Ruby. Sam felt his lover leave, he knew Dean was a little wierded out still so he let him go, Sam would make it up to him later on.

Bella took Sam's hand into hers and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you brother, you have saved me!"

"Brother?" Edward glared at Sam.

"That is what she said, that is what I am."

"He is my family for we are the same; you are my lover for we are eternal." Bella tells Edward.

"Are you hungry my love?" Edward asks.

"Famished, may we leave to hunt?" She asks of them.

"We leave now, (turning to Sam) Tell your brother we shall return." Edward says.

Sam walks out into the main room of the hotel, and asks Missouri where Dean had got off to. He went outside to tell him that he was going to go take off for the hunt when he got a strange stench, the smell of wet dog. He started looking over, frantic for his lover, his eyes are now blood red, and he wants blood, he wants Dean and he wants death. Sam made it to the impala to see the claw marks down the side of the door. "DEAN!" Sam collapsed onto the ground and looked up to see Missouri and Bella looking down at him with sad eyes.

Dean wakes up an hour later in the middle of the forest with the eyes of a wolf on him. He can feel the creatures breath on his skin, and all he can think is please don't let Sam find me dead or decapitated. The wolf step's back from Dean slowly and just watches him; he doesn't want the human dead, that's not the way this works. The wolves don't kill human's only vampires, and vampires will die when they come for this human. This human is in love with a blood sucker, a blood sucker who is his brother. This human is going to burn in hell, so why kill him, let him suffer. Dean, crawls back into a tree and look's around as fast as he can, he has no fucking clue where he is all he can hope is that Sam finds him soon. "What the fuck do you want with me you fucking animal!"

"Sammy, I can't see him, which only means he's with one of them. I don't know what to tell you, except I'm sorry?" Alice say's to him as Missouri walks into the room with a smile on her face.

"You may not be able to see past them, but I can. He's alive, he's scared to death, and he's bait. There's also someone outside that would like to speak with you, she is also worried about Dean."

"What are you talking about Miss, whose outside?" Sam asks.

"Open the door and see, do I look like AT&T Sam."

Sam walks over and opens the door to see a surprised Ruby; she had just got the courage up to knock when Sam opened the door. She looked at Sam and knew that Dean was still gone. She also knew that Sam was going to ask her a lot of questions, and some of them she may not have answers to. She just didn't want to die; she didn't want to go back there.

"Ruby, what the fuck do you want!" Sam yelled.

"BOY, I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY SPOON!" Missouri yelled at him.

"Listen Sam, (shaking her had at the old woman) I am just looking for Dean, we were talking and then he was gone, the phone must of fell cause I heard something. It almost sounded like an animal."

"It was a fucking werewolf. I fucking werewolf took my brother Ruby, and I blame you. If you didn't send us here this shit would of never of happened. What the hell were you thinking any way?"

"I was thinking that you two needed to get your heads out of your asses and grow the fuck up, I was thinking that you two needed to get stronger so that we can take on what we need to and soon, and I was also thinking that you two could handle yourselves, once you realized that you two were destined to be together. You and Dean may be brother's Sam, but your also soul mates, you will always find a way to each other. So find him Sam, only you can."

"How, how can I Ruby. I don't know how." Sam cried out as he fell to his knees in front of her.

She had never seen Sam look so weak and defeated. She knelt down to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked into her black eyes. He could feel Dean, he could smell Dean, know he could see Dean, and he could see that fucking wolf. Bella came over to her vampire brother and placed her hands on his temples and she saw something she never thought she would see. She saw her best friend holding her brother's lover captive, just so that he could kill her eternal.

"That will never happen! (She turned to look at Edward) Dean's with Jacob, he's using him to get to you" Bella snapped out.

"I know where he is, we need a plan and we need one fast. I want Dean back and I want him back now! I promised him forever and I fucking meant it. Please, Edward please help me get him back." Sam begged.

"I have an idea, but we are going to have to leave now, and we all have to be a team. We have to be one, or this is not going to work."

The all looked at each other and then Sam looked at Ruby, "You in Ruby?" She looked at him and smiled with a "fuck yeah!" So Sam and Ruby, joined with Edward, Bella, Emmet, and Alice all started on there hunt for Jacob. Bella and Sam so intoned with each other and everyone else learned they could talk to each other in there minds. So Sam was telling her he could smell Dean, and she said she could too. So that is what they did, they followed the smell of Dean's fear, they didn't want to get to close or Jacob would be able to smell them, so Ruby went ahead. She was a Demon and she was hunting and hunter, that's all the fucking wolf needed to know.

Ruby comes up behind Jacob, who turns around to swat her away but she catches him and pushes him backwards into the tree and starts after Dean. "He's mine wolf, so back off!" Jacob transforms back into himself and walks towards her. "You're not the one I wanted to come for him"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but there's a huge bounty on this hunter, and I'm taking him in."

"So what the hell are you then?"

"I'm demon dog biscuit, what's it to you?"

"You smell funny, but you can't have him. I need him to get to the vampires."

"How about you both can kiss my ass, how about that, just fucking kill me already why don't ya." Dean belts out.

Dean was hoping that Ruby was part of his rescue, if not he had no clue what he was going to do; he could not fend off a demon and a wolf. If that was the case he was so totally dead. He didn't want to die, not without having made love to Sam, well not with out having Sam inside him none the less. At that thought his jeans started to get a little tight as his cock began to swell. "Not now, damn it." Dean thought to himself. Sam and the others were getting closer, Sam smelt the arousal of his mate instantly, and he instantly growled and wanted more. Sam took off without thinking and before he knew it he was face to face with Jacob and ruby, he glanced over at Dean and showed his teeth. Dean smiled up at him and covered his cock with his hand as to say sorry.

Sam jumped threw the air towards Jacob and grabbed him by the throat before Jacob even had the chance to think about morphing into the wolf. Jacob's eyes instantly went cold as Sam squeezed harder and harder. "MINE, NEVER TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!" Then before anyone could stop anything, Sam sunk his teeth deep into Jacobs throat and tore it out, the blood flowed freely and Dean was in shock, his brother just bit his kidnappers fucking neck off. He should be terrified, but he's not, he's fucking harder then ever. Dean got up and walked over to his brother and spun him around and brought there mouths together hard. There tongues invading each other's mouths forcefully, Dean could taste the wolves' blood on his lover and didn't give a damn, Sam could feel the heat from Dean's cock hard on his leg.

"We need to get out of here, and we need to get out of here fast." Ruby chocked out.

Edward and the rest of them walked into it all at the end and Bella looked down at her dead friend and then up to Sam. "Never touch what doesn't belong to you, right Sam?" Bella gasped out. They all looked at each other, some smiled some laughed others wondered what the hell was going to happen now. The wolves would attack, there was nothing going to changed that now. Ruby took one last look at them all, "The others will be here soon, we really need to go."

The all get back to the hotel and most say there goodbyes, leaving Sam and Dean alone in there room.

"I thought I lost you, I though you were gone. I thought I …" Sam was cut off by Dean's mouth on his. "Shhh Sammy, I got you. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Listen, I want you, I want you inside me, and I want you to be inside me when you make me yours."

"Are you saying you want me to Dean?"

"Forever Sammy, Forever"


	7. Forever Dean!

Chapter 7

Forever Dean!

Disclaimer: not mine, not at all, its bullshit I tell you….

Dean's on the bed waiting on Sam to come out of the bathroom, he's thinking about everything that has been going on the last few weeks, and he just can't believe that he and Sam have gone from brothers' to lovers' to what ever there about to become here. He's not totally sure what this entails, is he going to get freaky powers like Sam and Bella, or is he just going to become Sam's sex slave. He really wouldn't mind that part either; he would love to Sam's sex slave. He can't wait for Sam to be inside of him, he's been waiting for it for so long, and he can practically feel Sam engorged cock sliding in and out of his ass.

Sam walks out of the bathroom without anything on; he just glances over at his lover and walks over towards the bed. He crawls up so that he in between Dean's spread legs and licks at Dean's neck. Dean shudders with anticipation while Sam pushes Dean's shirt up over his head. Once Sam's fingers are hooked in the waistband of his jeans Dean knows that there about to cross that line now, Sam's about to make him his, and he can't wait. He's hard and leaking precum everywhere. His leg is practically soaked with it, and Sam's hands are everywhere. "God Dean, you are so fucking hot! You taste so fucking good too." And Sam's tongue snakes out and licks the tip of Dean's leaking cock sending shudders of ecstasy up Dean's spine.

Sam's tongue travels from the tip of Dean's cock to his quivering lips and the share a long awaited kiss. A kiss that makes them both wants more, so much more. They feel the need to mate, they feel the need to bond, and they feel the need to become . . . one. Dean's hands are running up and down Sam's back, "In me Sammy, please I need you in me."

So Sam bites his wrist and lets the blood flow down his hand, he brings his blood soaked fingers to Dean's asshole and slowly inserts one finger. He works it in his brother's tight heat before sliding another one in beside it. All the while his tongue is exploring the inside of Dean's mouth. Dean tasting the tang that is Sam's blood and wanting more, "Now Sammy, FUCK RIGHT NOW!" Sam takes his hand over his cock one or two times before pushing it into Dean's tight hole. He let's Dean adjust for a few minutes before slamming into his tight heat. "GOD DEAN YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT SO FUCKING HOT" Dean claws at his back and pushed Sam's mouth towards his neck, praying that Sam get's the hint and sinks his teeth into him.

Sam does get the hint, and licks Dean's neck before sinking his teeth deep into Dean's jugular. "FUCK SAMMYYYYYY!" Dean shot's hot sticky cum between there body's. His ass clamping down around Sam's cock, milking everything out of his lover. "!"

Sam bring's his wrist up to Dean, and Deans drinks hungrily. He is looking into the eyes of his bonded, his lover, his brother, his husband, his forever. "Sleep baby, sleep and grow" Sam says and lays Dean down onto the Bed.


End file.
